1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support belts and more particularly pertains to a new inflatable support device for supporting the lower back of a user especially when the user is sitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support belts is known in the prior art. More specifically, support belts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,615; 5,396,906; 5,195,948; 4,135,503; 3,452,748; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,874.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new inflatable support device. The inventive device includes an elongate flexible belt adapted for wrapping around the waist area of a wearer. An inflatable waist bladder is coupled to the belt such that the waist bladder is wrapped around the waist area of the wearer when the belt is wrapped around the waist area of the wearer. An elongate lower support bar downwardly depends from the belt. The lower support bar is designed for positioning adjacent the spine region of the lower back area of the wearer to provide support to the lower back area of the wearer. The lower support bar has opposite top and bottom ends, and a pair of side edges extending between the top and bottom ends of the lower support bar. The top end of the lower support bar is attached to the belt. A flexible flap is extended from the bottom end of the lower support bar. The flexible flap is designed for sitting on by the wearer. The lower support bar has a pair of elongate inflatable back bladders. One of the back bladders is coupled to one of the side edges of the lower support bar. The other back bladder is coupled to the other side edge of the lower support bar.
In these respects, the inflatable support device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting the lower back of a user especially when the user is sitting.